Just Write
Sage Hyden, better known online as Just Write, formally mythicalsage, is a Canadian YouTuber who creates analytical videos about movies and TV shows, mainly focusing on writing and narrative. Featured Channels #Lindsay Ellis #Lessons from the Screenplay #Now You See It #Alt Shift X #Wisecrack #Folding Ideas #Patrick (H) Willems #FilmJoy #PopCultureDetective Videos Writing Lessons History of Arguments Patreon Just Write's Patreon Introduction I'm obsessed with the question “How does someone become a great artist?” Many of my videos cover the fundamentals of storytelling, but they're not all going to be about technique. Becoming a writer is so much more than learning how to write plot twists, so I want to encourage us to adopt a kind of "creative mindset" that will lead both of us toward artistic fulfillment. For me, that means being observational, critical, and self-reflective. My previous videos include how comedy is ruining superhero movies, how The Legend of Korra operates like an essay, a video covering The History of Puns, and how George R.R. Martin makes you feel for his charaters. Future essays will look at stories in all mediums from the perspective of a creator seeking to learn. You can expect to see new episodes every other week. These videos take approximately 80 hours to research, write, record, and edit. With your support, I can devote more time to the production of these videos and improve their quality, both visually and in the depth of their ideas. I'll also be able to eat. I hear that's important. My name is Sage Hyden. I live in Canada where I currently work at a marketing agency and spend my free time writing fantasy novels. My background is in English Literature, so this channel is partially about introducing the world to literary concepts that haven't left the lecture halls. Occasionally, I ride a unicycle. This channel is only possible with your support. It means the world to me that people are interested in the ideas that have compelled me to create, and I've got so many more videos that I want to share with all of you. Should we reach the goals I've set out to reach with this account, I'll be able to continue creating and educating indefinitely. Stretch Goals #$'250 or more per video essay (REACHED)': This level of support will guarantee that I'll be able to produce two videos every month for the foreseeable future. To celebrate, I'll make a video about: J.K. Rowling! #'$500 or more per video essay (REACHED)': Get new equipment to make videos easier to produce, allowing me to improve their quality. To celebrate, I'll make a video about: The Witcher! #'$1,000 or more per video essay (NOT REACHED)': At this point, the channel's future is secured, and I'll be able to continue to create videos indefinitely. I'll also be able to improve my use of original animation. #'$2,500 or more per video essay (NOT REACHED)': Drastically expand the channel to new formats. I have so many other ideas for ways to tackle subjects I think you'll find interesting. So let's do it! We can do it! Reward Goals #'$1 or more per month: Just Reader': You're officially a Just Writer! At this tier, you'll have access to the patron-only feed, as well as my sincerest appreciation. Join the patron community. Patron-only content feed. #'$3 or more per month: Just Viewer': You'll get 24-hour early access to all of my new video essays. When they go live on YouTube, you can laugh at the commenter that goes "First!" Join the patron community. Patron-only content feed. Early access to my work. #'$5 or more per month: Just Writer': Exclusive access to behind-the-scenes videos. Get insight into how I create these essays, recommendations for further reading, and answers to some common comments on recent essays. Join the patron community. Patron-only content feed. Early access to my work. Behind-the-scenes videos. #'$10 or more per month: Just Editor': You'll get my email where you can send me a sample of your work-in-progress, whether it's a novel, screenplay, or a short story, and I'll give you notes on possible improvements. Join the patron community. Patron-only content feed. Early access to my work. Behind-the-scenes videos. Personalized writing feedback. This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on August 5, 2019. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Film YouTubers